


Under the Shimmering Light

by lilypea



Series: Ficmas 2014 [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, donnie is their child basically, festive junk, the irony of donnie talking about frostbite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilypea/pseuds/lilypea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callie, Donnie and Seth enjoy a winter fireworks display, with added bickering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Shimmering Light

“Man, it’s kinda cold.”

“It’s _December_ , Donnie,” Callie retorted, holding the gate open for him. “Of course it’s going to be cold.”

“I _know_ that. I _am_ wearing a jacket.”

“Like a jacket is going to keep you toasty warm in winter. Sure.”

“Cal, let him freeze if he wants to,” Seth added, looping his arm through hers.

“Sure, I’ll let your best friend freeze.”

Seth realised her point and pulled off the sweater he was wearing under his own jacket, throwing it in Donnie’s direction. “Fifteen minutes until I get that back.”

“Sure. Thanks man,” Donnie said, pulling the knitted garment over his head. It was slightly long for him, but he made it work. “Why are we here again, anyway?”

“The fireworks,” Callie reminded him with a note of excitement in her voice. She’d always liked fireworks. The explosions and the lights and the science made her head swim.

“Oh, yeah. But on December 13th?”

“It’s a shitty carnival, Donnie. People come for the fireworks and the fireworks alone. It doesn’t matter what time of the year it is. It’s kind of fitting though, with it almost being Christmas. More people should have Christmas fireworks.”

“Callie, you’re rambling again.”

She punched Seth in the arm for his comment, leaving him rubbing it as they walked on.

They reached an open, empty section of field which was gradually filling with people in anticipation for the main event, some sitting, some even comfortably set up in camping chairs they’d towed along. The three of them joined in and sat close together to keep warm, with Seth in the middle. A breeze kicked up and Seth motioned for his sweater to be returned. Donnie looked at him with a hopeful expression.

“You want to keep it, don’t you?” Seth sighed, already resigned to the fact that he wouldn’t be getting his extra layer back any time soon.

Donnie nodded and clapped him on the shoulder. “Thanks. We wouldn’t want me to lose an arm to frostbite now, would we?”

Callie rolled her eyes, taking the thick scarf from her neck and wrapping around Seth. “Make sure he dresses himself properly next time,” she whispered to him, snuggling into his side to compensate for her loss of warmth. Seth just smiled and slung an arm around her shoulders.

“Hey, I heard that! I am perfectly capable of dressing myself!” Donnie piped up indignantly. The other two just muttered their disagreements, leaving him huffing with him arms crossed.

His displeasure didn’t last, though, as a voice crackled through the speakers announcing that it was time for the fireworks show. Electronic music of some kind or another replaced the announcer and everyone went quiet in anticipation.

They weren’t left waiting long as the night sky was suddenly filled with flecks of red, followed by an echoing boom. They could hear the excited squeals of little kids from somewhere in front of them as more followed, illuminating them in flashes of green, white and gold.

Seth looked down at Callie, her face betraying her amazement, and lightly kissed her hair, marvelling at how she could still be so taken with something so simple. 

They all watched, heads craned upwards, silently appreciating their unusually special December 13th.


End file.
